Case Finding and alcoholism identification: Conduction of community surveys in low-income areas about alcoholism. Intake, initial counseling of participants. Appropriate referral to specific treatment or rehabilitation agency. Maintaining contact with client during treatment. Provision of family, personal and group counseling in the Centers. Coordination of program with other alcoholism treatment facilities in the Birmingham area. Provision for follow-up (after-care) services for clients after dismissal from treatment facility. Community educational presentations and discussions to interested groups.